


Bet the Neighbors Know My Name

by ArchaicAsterism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, SUGA IN THIGH HIGHS, Smut, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Teasing, The Jacket™️, Wall Sex, kind of, minor power struggle??, this is embarrassing please look away, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/pseuds/ArchaicAsterism
Summary: Oikawa's neighbors probably hate them.Or, Oikawa and Suga decide that wall sex is a great idea.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Bet the Neighbors Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut lmfaoo I'm so sorry if it falls short. It's hella unedited because I genuinely can't go back and reread :'))

It started innocently enough. At least, in Oikawa's humble opinion. 

Sugawara had made some off-hand comment about being cold and Oikawa had offered one of his sweatshirts. Unfortunately, the only clean jacket available was his old volleyball club jacket. Oikawa had initially thought nothing of it, lazily shrugging and handing the garment over to his partner before returning to the living room. 

The next thing he knew, Suga was emerging from the bedroom dressed in nothing _but_ the jacket. It was barely zipped, hanging loosely over Suga’s thighs. Immediately, Oikawa's mouth went dry, eyes raking over his boyfriend and trailing down the long expanse of smooth unblemished skin. The teal of the jacket stood out against Suga’s milky thighs, his long slender legs covered in nothing but snow-white thigh-high socks. 

Realizing that he had done nothing but stare, Oikawa cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the scene before him. "I thought you were cold?" His voice sounded weak, even to his own ears, and he internally cursed the other for throwing him off like this. 

Suga let out a non-committal hum, hazel eyes practically glowing with unrestrained desire. He gently pushed off of the wall, stalking towards Oikawa with a sinful sway of his hips. His hands found their place on Oikawa's sturdy chest, deft fingers absent-mindedly tracing patterns into the fabric of his shirt. 

"Well, why don't you warm me up then, hm?" Suga purred, eyes half-lidded as he inched towards the taller's face. With the lack of distance, Oikawa could count the long eyelashes brushing the tops of Suga’s cheeks, a faint flush creeping its way up to his neck. With a slight scoff, Oikawa attempted to dismiss the bait. Cheesy lines were not the best way to get him into bed, and he knew that Suga knew that too. 

Oikawa always did like to speak too soon. 

Because Suga also knew exactly what _did_ get him in the mood. Smirking, the silver-haired menace gently grabbed each of his hands, placing them firmly on his hips. Oikawa desperately wanted nothing more than to squeeze the flesh there, turning it a dark shade of purple. Sugawara was just so _soft,_ and Oikawa was helpless to resist. Before he could act, however, one of Suga’s stocking-clad legs lifted, loosely locking around his hip. They pressed together, Suga’s arms coming to wrap around Oikawa’s neck. 

The brunette had always known that Suga was flexible, but _this_ was something new entirely. 

The back of the couch dug sharply into the small of his back, but Oikawa barely registered the pain. His brain was too focused on one Sugawara Koushi, whose plush pink lips were looking far too kissable at the moment. 

"You do want to fuck me, don't you Tooru?" 

Oikawa gulped, the words sending an intense heat straight to his groin. He nodded, hands gripping the other’s hips tighter. How could Suga be so _shameless_ ? _He_ was supposed to be the smooth and suave one, and he was currently failing miserably. It was about time he leveled the playing field. 

Snaking one of his arms around Suga's lithe waist, Oikawa yanked the smaller closer, pressing their chests flush together. There was no more distance between them, their eyes locking together. Oikawa's other arm trailed up Suga's shoulders, the brunette taking extreme delight in the shivers that wracked his body. His hand finally came to rest in a bed of starlight hair, the silky smooth strands passing easily through his fingers. 

Suga leaned to the touch, eyes slipping shut. The soft caresses seemed to lull the raging desire in his gut; and Suga was sure that if he were a cat, he was sure he would be purring. 

Suddenly, Oikawa's grip tightened, grasping silver hair and _tugging_. A low moan forced its way past Suga’s lips, head thrown back and pale neck exposed. Oikawa licked his lips, vividly imagining the colorful array of marks he could inflict on that neck. 

"You're so desperate Kou-chan," Oikawa murmured, lips skirting past pale skin. He hummed, flicking his eyes up to meet Suga’s. "Wearing my clothes and then teasing me. Who knew you were such a _whore?"_ A whimper shamelessly spilled from Suga’s lips, back arching in a desperate attempt for friction. Oikawa tsk'd the thrill of being in control again settling in his bones. "You really want me to bend you over this couch and take you right here?" He shook his head in mock disappointment, "Shameless." 

Suga breathily agreed, shallow pants signifying how worked up he was getting. That _thrilled_ Oikawa, ramping up his own adrenaline. He began assaulting Sugawara’s neck, licking and biting anything he could get his mouth on. He trailed kisses up the side of his neck, pausing to nip at Suga’s jaw. 

"Tooru, Tooru _please,"_ Suga chanted, " _kiss me."_

And who was he to deny such a request? 

With one swift movement, Oikawa swapped their positions, once again hooking an arm around Suga's waist. He wasted no time descending onto the shorter's lips, slotting them together. Their kisses were nothing short of passionate, teeth clashing and tongues meeting. Suga tasted like honey and his favorite peppermint tea, drawing Oikawa in with every kiss. It was _addicting._ Frantically, Oikawa chased after the taste, pushing his tongue fully past plush lips and licking into the other's mouth. Closer, he needed to be _closer._ Rationally, Oikawa knew that was impossible, but that didn't stop him from trying. 

Suga pulled back from the kiss, eyes blown wide with arousal. His lips were kiss swollen and shiny, and Oikawa could not have been more proud of himself. 

"Tooru," Suga panted, " _please."_ And that was all Oikawa needed. Pulling back completely, Oikawa grabbed Suga’s hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. Before they made it to the bed, however, Suga halted, tugging Oikawa by the front of his shirt. 

"Wh-"

"Fuck me up against the wall." 

Oikawa blinked, mentally running through the last minute or so to make sure he heard that right.

"You can do that, can't you?" That bastard. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. _Of course,_ he could do that, what did Suga take him for? 

Oikawa answered with a searing kiss, reveling in the slight wobble in Suga’s knees. 

"I still need to go get the-"

"Pocket." Suga interrupted hastily, patience wearing thin. After a brief moment of searching, Oikawa was only half surprised to find a half-empty bottle of lube neatly stashed in his jacket pocket. 

"Oh, you little _minx!"_ Oikawa exclaimed, excitement setting his hair on end. Suga had really thought of everything huh? He received only a grin in response before Suga was impatiently tugging on his clothes.

Receiving the message loud and clear, Oikawa shed his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. With one fluid motion, those too were removed and Oikawa laid himself bare. He chuckled softly at Suga’s whistle of appreciation, pride making him dizzy with euphoria. 

"Like what you see?" He teased, tossing out a dramatic wink. Suga laughed, waving him back over. 

"I'd like it a lot more if you got this jacket off me." 

Oikawa pretended to think about it, smirking as he shook his head. "Hmm, no."

Suga quirked a brow "No?"

Oikawa crowded into Suga’s space, arms caging his head as he stared down. With a tilt of his head, Oikawa smirked and lowered his voice slightly. "I think I'd like to take you with the jacket _on."_

" _Oh."_

With that, Oikawa swiped the lube and slotted himself between Suga’s legs. "Lift one of those beautiful legs up for me, will you darling?" 

Without hesitation, Suga did as asked, clothed leg finding its home on Oikawa's hip. 

"This seems familiar." Suga mused, thinking back to his earlier seduction tactic. 

"It does," Oikawa replied easily. He coated two fingers in lube, the cool substance causing him to shiver. Catching Suga’s gaze, Oikawa kept eye contact as he brought his hand between them, pressing his index finger to Suga’s entrance. Suga’s breath hitched, legs already shaking in anticipation. 

Oikawa's finger slipped in easily, one eyebrow raising in question. "Been preparing have we?" he hummed. Suga rolled his eyes, arms tightening ever so slightly. 

"Just hurry up." 

Oikawa half-heartedly shrugged, "If you insist," before punctuating his sentence with a shallow thrust. Suga groaned, eyes squeezing shut. Pleased, Oikawa continued, slowly pushing in and out, stroking as much as possible. Then, a second finger joined the first, scissoring and stretching. 

In his ear, Suga moaned lewdly, one hand tangling itself in Oikawa's dark hair. 

" _Come,"_ a huff, " _come on T- oh!"_ Suga gasped, pleasure shooting up his spine. Oikawa smirked and crooked his finger again, causing Suga to let out a low moan that sounded suspiciously like "Tooru."

"Hurry up! I'm prepared enough," Suga barked, eagerly clawing at Oikawa's back. Suga’s blunt nails didn't do much damage, but the intent caused Oikawa's fingers to retreat, grabbing the bottle of lube. Letting Suga go for only a brief moment, Oikawa palmed himself to full hardness, before lathering his cock with lube. He then returned, gripping the underside of Suga’s thighs. 

"Jump."

Suga didn't even hesitate. With a quick hop, Suga’s legs wrapped themselves around both sides of Oikawa’s torso as Oikawa tightened his grip to keep steady. Most of Suga’s weight rested against the wall, something Oikawa was a bit grateful for. He took in the ashen blonde's face, cheeks stained red, and pupils blown wide. Oikawa's eyes traveled lower, to the freshly blooming hickies and bites coloring Suga’s skin. Satisfaction curled in his gut, an innate sense of pride at the fact that Suga was marked physically as _his._

One more look at the old volleyball jacket had Oikawa locking lips with his boyfriend, crashing their lips together as he guided the head of his cock to Suga’s entrance, slowly pressing in and swallowing the moan that left his lips. Sugawara’s grip on his shoulders tightened, and Oikawa forced back a wince. Once he fully bottomed out, Oikawa burrowed his face in the crook of Suga’s neck, listening to the harsh pants and thundering beat of his heart. 

"God Koushi," he groaned, lapping at the other's neck, "you feel so _good."_ He felt more than heard the responding hum, pleased in nature and assuring Oikawa that Suga was indeed enjoying this as much as he was. 

"I'm glad. Now," Suga leaned his head down, whispering directly into Oikawa's ear, "fuck me like you mean it." 

And just like always, Oikawa was helpless to do anything but comply.

\--

" _Yes oh god,"_ Sugawara wailed after a particularly hard thrust. " _You're so good, so strong,"_ he slurred, praise after praise falling from his lips. It was like music to Oikawa's ears. He soaked up the praise like a sponge, preening at the fact that _he_ was the one satisfying the beauty before him. _He_ was the one pleasuring Sugawara. Something he was doing so well in fact, that the jacket slipped down Suga’s shoulders and bunched up and his elbows. It bounced and fluttered with every well-timed thrust, creating a flickering contrast of teal against Suga’s skin. 

At his sides, Suga’s stockings had begun to slip, one already fallen halfway down his long legs. The rustling of the fabric and the slap of skin was accompanied by damn near pornographic moans and whimpers. Screams of " _yes!", "more!",_ and " _harder Tooru"_ , echoed throughout the room. Oikawa was surrounded by nothing but _Suga, Suga, Suga_ and he was _loving_ it. 

Oikawa's arms and legs began to ache, but the low burn was nothing compared to the warmth of being inside Suga, the tight heat that sucked Oikawa in and trapped him there like he never wanted him to leave. 

"Koushi _fuck_ ," Oikawa groaned, angling his hips to ensure he hit Suga’s prostate, "I'm hn, I'm close." 

Suga nodded rapidly chanting a mantra of " _me too"_ and " _inside"_ over and over again. The words jumbled and slurred, Suga's voice hitching.

With a few more hard thrusts, Oikawa tensed at the coil in his stomach tightening, a low groan joining Suga's pants. He reached his end, climax crashing into him like a freight train. Suga wasn't far behind, finishing with a high-pitched keen. 

They both sighed, happily spent. 

Suga lazily played with the curls at the base of Oikawa's neck. "Take me to bed, I'm tired."

Oikawa scoffed, lifting his boyfriend up anyway. "Bath first. Besides," Oikawa playfully rolled his eyes, " _you're_ tired? I did all the work."

"No," Suga hummed, "I'm pretty sure you just grunted a lot. I did the heavy lifting." 

"You're pretty smug for someone who's unable to stand."

The response was a resounding smack as Suga teasingly slapped Oikawa's shoulder, a pout resting on his face. "Whatever, let's bathe."

"Anything for you dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
